


Five Elves Anariel Never Married

by Grundy



Series: Daughters of Celebrían [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: Anariel will marry someone eventually. Just not these guys. (Written for August Fic A Day 2017.)





	Five Elves Anariel Never Married

**1\. Anairon**  
  
When she met Anairon for the first time, Anariel was a bit startled, because her little sister’s best friend turns into a tongue-tied mess around her. (Fortunately, Tasariel snapped him out of it by stomping on his foot. She may be elven, but she’s not subtle.) She had expected a bit more backbone in anyone who hung out with her sister regularly.  
  
The twins teased the pair of them, pointing out that Tindomiel’s childhood best friend married her oldest sister, so they expect to hear of the engagement any day now.  
  
Anariel had never seen a grown ellon turn such a remarkably bright red.  
  
Fortunately, the twins seemed to realize that their ribbing was missing the mark – and angering Tasariel to boot.  
  
Anairon’s engagement may be announced soon, but it definitely won’t be to her.  
  


  
**2\. Rog**  
  
Lord Rog of the House of the Hammer of Wrath is one of the few lords of Gondolin she’s actually curious to meet, and one of the reasons she let her brothers talk her into visiting Turgon’s newer, more splendid city.  
  
She is, however, appalled to learn that he still calls himself Rog.  
  
“That is no name for an elf, my lord,” she told him firmly, to Tindomiel’s amusement.  
  
_I told him_ years _ago you’d say that,_ her sister burbled.  
  
“And yet I am rather used to answering to it, Princess,” Rog replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“I refuse to call any elf ‘demon’,” Anariel said flatly. “Find a more fitting name or I’m going to call you Fred.”  
  
That she ends up calling him Fred bothers everyone except Rog.  
  
They’re an even match for sheer bloodyminded stubbornness, as Glorfindel points out more than once.  
  
But while they’re great friends, it can’t be more. Anariel knew already at their first meeting that he had been too damaged by captivity in Angband to bear the weight of her baggage. Strong as everyone thought he was, he’d crumble under what she carried. She was far too fond of Lord Fred to do that to him.  
  
But she’s making it her mission to find him a woman who deserves him.  
  
  
**3\. Legolas**  
  
When Legolas comes to her, hesitant and almost embarrassed to admit that he’s fallen for Artalissë, she is surprised, but she laughs then wishes him every possible joy.  
  
Tindomiel may not be able to stand Uncle Finrod’s daughter, but she’s not that bad. (At least, to Anariel, who realized not long after their initial meeting that Artalissë was more intimidated by her than by any Vala. The girl has lost most of her awe, but she’s never going to pick a fight with the Dagnis.)  
  
Besides, she and Legolas have long known that they would never work as a couple. Tindomiel’s logic might not make sense to their Noldorin kin, but it was easy enough for the Sindar to follow. Besides, it’s just as well he failed the balrog test. Legolas would never have brought Durin’s Bane down. She was glad he’d gotten to show off his skills and make his reputation in less life-endy ways.  
  
If she has any concerns about the match, it’s that Artalissë may not be good enough for Legolas, definitely not the other way around – _she’s_ the one getting the shovel speech. 

  
  
**4\. The Vanyar. Any of them. Even the Princes. ( _Especially_ the Princes.)**  
  
Anariel knows after a single visit to Valimar that there is no way in Heaven, Hell, or anything in between that she could ever stand to live there, so marrying a Vanyarin ner is right out. Ingwë can shove his transparent attempts at matchmaking on his grandsons’ and great-grandsons’ behalves right up his stuffy immortal ass.  
  


 

 **5\. Gil-galad**  
  
She’s relieved to find that her father is firmly in her corner on the ‘it would be super weird to marry the distant cousin my Ada looked on as both family and King from the end of the First Age on.’  
  
Gil-galad is super nice, handsome, intelligent, and can hold his own sparring against her, which is not common even in Aman. (Tulkas remains the only one who can reliably beat her, but even he’s starting to have to work at it. And it had been very satisfying the first time she well and truly kicked Eonwë’s perfect rear end.)  
  
Gil-galad is also the closest thing to a brother her father has living. Which made it more than a little strange that so many people – both Noldor and Sindar, annoyingly enough, she’s used to the Sindar having her back – seemed to think it a perfect match.  
  
She’s told her uncle several times that if he would just hurry up and find someone who is not her to marry, it would put the rumors and knowing looks they get all the time to rest.  
  
Unfortunately, Gil-galad has the same sense of humor her brothers do, and thinks the whispers and rumors are hilarious. So he’s in no particular rush. If she wants to kill them, _she’ll_ have to hurry up and find someone to bind herself to.  
  
He and Gildor are taking bets on who.


End file.
